


Photographs

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boyrfriends, Cute, Fluffy, Lights, M/M, Polariods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Now for the fun part,” Harry told Peter as he grabbed the box of Polaroid’s, sitting next to the teen on the bed, “choosing the Photo’s.”Peter smiled, sitting in Harry’s lap as they looked through them together.There were a lot of photos to go through, Peter having taken most of them to capture as many memories as possible. The photos ranged from candid photos of Captain America and Tony laughing together, to Peter straddling and taking a snap of a half asleep Harry.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Parksborn pretty much owns my soul at this point

Peter lay on the floor and gave a small smile, holding his Polaroid at arm’s length and snapping a picture. He took the photo and put aside to develop and sighed.  
“Master Stark, Master Osborn is here,” FRIDAY announced, the suddenness making him jump slightly.  
“Send him up FRI,” the teen responded in a deadpan voice.  
A few moments later there was a light knock on the door before Harry walked in.  
“Hey bug,” He greeted softly seeing Peter laying in the middle of his room surrounded by his Polaroid's, camera resting just above his stomach.  
“Hey,” Peter replied quietly, offering a small smile as Harry knelt beside the photos.  
“You okay?” He asked in concern, noticing the bags under his boyfriends eyes.  
“Just looking through photo’s,” Peter replied, completely side stepping the question.  
Harry let it slide and picked up the closest photo. The photo was of him and Peter smiling into a kiss, the sun shining on the sea behind them. The writing at the bottom read: ‘One Year Anniversary March 18.’  
“That’s one of my favorites,” Peter said, soft smile on his face.  
“It’s one of mine too,” Harry smiled, putting the photo down. He moved over to Peter’s other side and lay down, so they were in the top and tail position, their heads next to one another.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry whispered facing Peter.  
Peter simply shrugged and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. 

The two lay there for a few moments, breathing softly.  
“I have an idea,” Harry said, making Peter pull back and look at him in confusion and intrigue.  
“C’mon, I’ll explain on the way,” The teen stood excited, holding his hands out for Peter.  
Still confused Peter put his camera aside, letting Harry pull him to his feet. Harry smiled at him and linked their hands, leading the smaller teen out the room.  
A while later Peter found them standing in the local craft store, wandering around the aisles,  
“Haz, what are we doing here?” he asked, wondering what Harry could possibly be looking for.  
“Looking for some fairy lights and small wooden pegs,” the taller teen explained, eyes lighting up when he found the lights he was looking for.  
“Why?” Peter asked.  
Harry turned to face him and suddenly felt a little bashful,  
“I thought it’d be a cool idea to get some lights, put them above your head and hang some photo’s on them with the pegs. I saw it on Pinterest,” He told Peter, scratching the back of his neck.  
Peter’s face slowly broke into a smile,  
“You’re a dork,” he said, “but I’d like that.”  
Now it was Harry’s turn to smile. He leaned forward and gave Peter a quick peck, leading the boy down another aisle. 

Once the boys got back to the tower, they headed straight for Peter’s room. After scooping up the photos and camera and putting them safely in a box on Peter’s desk, the two of them got to work.  
The lights were strung so they created rows on the wall above Peter’s bed, the lights creating a soft glow when they were tested.  
“Now for the fun part,” Harry told Peter as he grabbed the box of Polaroid’s, sitting next to the teen on the bed, “choosing the Photo’s.”  
Peter smiled, sitting in Harry’s lap as they looked through them together.  
There were a lot of photos to go through, Peter having taken most of them to capture as many memories as possible. The photos ranged from candid photos of Captain America and Tony laughing together, to Peter straddling and taking a snap of a half asleep Harry.  
After the boys had sorted and chosen some favorites they used the small pegs to hang them between the lights, making sure they were secure. 

Once all the pictures were up the boys sat back to admire their work and Harry turned on the lights. Peter’s eyes lit up as the fairy lights did.  
The warm glow from the lights drew your eyes to each and every picture, you could almost hear the memories play out.  
Harry looked over to see Peter with a large smile on his face, the light reflecting in his eyes. The taller teen smiled before shifting, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind.  
“Whaddya think?” He whispered, head resting on the smaller teens shoulder.  
“It’s beautiful,” Peter whispered awestruck.  
Harry grabbed Peter’s camera and held it in front of them, snapping the picture just as Peter turned his face to rest against Harry’s.  
Harry place the photo on the beside table to develop, the camera next to it. He turned his face and kissed Peter softly, feeling the smaller teen smile. They pulled away and rest their foreheads together. 

A few minutes later found the two laying on the bed, the photo from earlier labelled and added to the others.  
Harry lay on his back, Peter curled against him with his head on his chest.  
“So what was wrong earlier?” Harry asked quietly, fingers drawing mindless patterns on Peter’s back.  
“I dunno,” Peter sighed, “I just felt off.”  
“Do you feel better now?”  
Peter nodded and tucked his face in Harry’s neck,  
“Thanks Harry,” he whispered.  
“Always Pete,” Harry smiled softly.  
The duo talked softly as they slowly drifted off to sleep, their memories watching over them and keeping them safe.


End file.
